Rogue Group Masterlist
ROGUE GROUP MASTERLIST = Rogue groups must have a major lore to be listed. This will be voted upon in the Discord. Groups are to be listed chronologically, with the most recent at the bottom. = UNDERTALE = Founder: ? = Leaders: ? information needed Lost Clouds = Founder: DonutCoke = Leaders: Ivyspiller IGN: DonutCoke Tansyspiller IGN: legocat139 Cinderspiller IGN: Oswaldepic Orchidspiller IGN legocat139 LAWS: "The Cloud Code" - The assailants will only eat first if it's a small catch. - Once a cat is too old, they will be killed and buried. - Compound names are required. - After the death of a Bloodspiller, the lieutenant takes their suffix. - A purposeless cat is to be exiled. - Only highranks may leave at night. - Scraps of food are prohibited; no waste allowed. - Those who break the code are to be exiled immediately. - Bring thrush blood to speak to the Bloodspiller. LORE: Ivyspiller - then known as Ivycloud - was a member of SkyClan who went insane. She was once mates with a SkyClan tom named Rowanclaw, who she later killed out of anger. She left the Clan after a scuffle with Silverstar, and wandered as a rogue for some time, until she came across Tansyfur of RiverClan, who was busy cursing out a she-cat under his breath. She convinced the tom to join her, and the two set off. Ivycloud took the name Ivyspiller, and wanted Tansyfur to prove his worth. She made him kill his love's sister, and shortly afterwards, gave birth to Thrushkit and Deathkit. Thrushkit was killed by Salmonslash, who was in love with Tansyfur and wanted to join him and Ivyspiller. Tansyfur began to lose his mind, and Ivyspiller began to grow ill. Deathkit ran away shortly after her brother's murder, and ran straight to RiverClan, where she became known as Dawnkit. Tansyfur was finally broken in, and murdered a second cat at Ivyspiller's command. The gang of three began to travel in search of a place to create their new camp, befriending various loners and rogues. After a few days, the grouping came across a hollow in a mountain, not far from RiverClan territory. Ivyspiller declared that to be the place where Lost Clouds would reign, and declared Tansyfur as her successor before succumbing to a fateless death, dying of kennel cough. Tansyfur took the suffix -spiller, and began his infamous reign. At the start, Tansyspiller was a fair leader with decent intentions. He created various roles - he was the Bloodspiller, the leader of the camp. His second-in-command, Cindermask, was the lieutenant. Warriors were known as assailants. He established the Cloud Code. He and Salmonslash became mates and had Orchidkit and Copperkit. Copperkit became immediately fascinated with healing, and was apprenticed to Slushstone, Lost Cloud's current healer. The Dark Forest soon began to meddle with Lost Clouds - thanks to Tansyspiller's beliefs, they could impact the Clan. A particularily persistant Dark Forest member named Adderpaw possessed Salmonslash, causing her to go on a rampage, killing multiple members of the group. Tansyspiller was left with no choice but to end her life. Orchidpaw did not recover from this. As time went on, Tansyspiller was driven mad with guilt. He killed Whitevenom of RiverClan and began promoting kits to assailant status at too young of an age. One such cat was Bloodfur. Tansyspiller made Bloodfur face off with Orchideye to prove himself, and Bloodfur got a lucky strike, blinding Orchideye in her left eye. She left Lost Clouds and Tansyspiller grew increasingly tyrannical. His reign was brought to an abrupt halt when Orchid suddenly attacked him while he stood over the camp, knocking him down and killing him with the same blow he killed Salmonslash with. Cindermask drove Orchid out, devastated by grief - she had loved Tansyspiller. She took the name of Cinderspiller and promoted Bloodfur to lieutenant, and began to wallow in her grief, soon turning sour. More TBACategory:Navigation Category:Masterlists